Familiar Rescue
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: "Just a familiar rescue." He smiled at me.


_Three Weeks Later…_

The wind rushed through my raven black hair as I waited for the bus to arrive. I had been waiting for thirty-minutes and the wind was going crazy so all it was doing was messing up my hair. I've been thinking more than I probably should lately. I've been thinking about life, love, and Wally. Yes, I've been thinking about Wally. I just can't put the pieces together on why he seems so familiar to me like I've known him in another life. I have the same feeling with Abby and Hoagie, like I've known them before and yet I'm still getting to know them. It's so confusing.

"Hey, Kuki!" A voice shouted to me in the distance.

I grabbed my hair out of my pale face then looked the way the voice was coming from. "Hey, Wally!"

I watched Wally run up to me. He was wearing his football jersey with his baggy blue jeans. "Wind is crazy, huh?"

I nodded my head as I felt the wind's power against my body, "Totally."

He stared at me for second as if he was trying to read me then finally he sat down next to me, "You seem awfully quiet."

He was right. I was being much more quiet than I usually am. Usually I'm smiling and chatting a lot, but I've been thinking too much and it's controlling me. "Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" Wally questioned me. I expected him to ask it, I didn't think he'd ask so soon.

"I'm just… thinking about life, love, and… some guy." I admitted with _no lies!_ Wally is a guy so technically I didn't lie to him.

Wally's face saddened like as if what I said had hurt him and it was hurting me seeing him with that face because he rarely put that face on him, "What guy?"

I rubbed my arm awkwardly. Wally and I never really talked about relationships or liking someone so this was pretty awkward. "Oh, you know, a guy."

Wally looked to the ground, irritated. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for." I heard him mumble.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the right side of the street and saw the bus coming, but it wasn't coming on our side. Ugh, I always forget that the bus stop to the school is on the other side.

I quickly stood up and pulled on Wally's jersey and I nodded my head to the bus, which was probably three blocks away.

He smacked his head and sighed. "I always forget."

I giggled a little, "Me too." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started walking across the street. I would've ran across the street, but I couldn't because the wind was so powerful it kept pushing against me, making it harder to walk.

"Kuki!" Wally shouted!

I turned my head ever so slightly and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see a car coming towards me so slow and I couldn't move because it happened so slow then I saw Wally rushing towards me, and that's when time picked up speed and the next thing I knew I was calling the ambulance for Wally.

* * *

"Is he okay?" I looked over Dr. Lincolns, Abby's father, shoulder to see if I could peek in Wally's room.

Dr. Lincoln nodded his head, "He'll be okay. No serious injuries happened. All he got from it is a broken arm and foot. You can go in and see him."

I nodded my head and walked into his room slowly. I felt the guilt drag me down and it was so painful because I might have a giant crush on Wally. "Hey, Wally."

He turned his head towards me and gave a gentle smile, "Hey, Kuki."

I looked at his damage body; he had his broken foot and arm and bruises and scratches everywhere. "I'm so sorry Wally!"

"It's not your fault I'm in here Kuki." He tried reassuring me.

I sat down on the yellow chair and started crying, "It is my fault, if I had been watching where I was going then this wouldn't have happened. If I had watched where I was going, we would be in school right probably talking to Abby and Hoagie."

"Kuki, it's okay." He patted me on the back with his good arm.

"No, it's not! Why did you push me out of the way? I could've took the damage just as much as you could."

Wally's emerald eyes pierced into my violet eyes, "Well, I had this sudden urge to save you and I couldn't control it because it felt like it was my job to come out and save you no matter what."

I looked up into his eyes and had a genuine smile plastered on my face. "You feel it too?"

He nodded his head gently, "Yeah, I do."

"When you rescued me, it felt pretty familiar. Like I've been in that situation before… it's weird." I approached him and ran my fingers on his cast.

"Just a familiar rescue." He smiled at me.


End file.
